


Truly...Alone

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Domestic, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Please Forgive me, Pregnant Malia, Sad, Supernatural relationships, The Desert Wolf is referenced to, Theo and Malia are bonded, Theo and Malia are in love, Theo and Malia are mates, Theo is part of the pack, bond marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: A chimera knocks up his mate, who is a werecoyote...what could possibly go wrong?





	

_A chimera knocks up his mate, who is a werecoyote...what could possibly go wrong?_

Theo thought to himself as he and Malia entered Beacon Hills' animal clinic to visit the local veterinarian, and dear ally to Scott McCall's pack, Alan Deaton.

"Malia, Theo, good to see you two." The friendly druid greeted them, his eyes drifting to the slight swell of Malia's stomach. "Oh...It's that kind of visit."

Theo gave the vet a sympathetic nod, his arm draped possessively over his mate's shoulder; ever since the two decided to finalize their relationship by bonding a few months ago, the urge to stake claim over one another had nearly doubled...hence their current situation.

"Malia, why don't you come and take a seat." The vet said as he pulled a chair over for the pregnant werecoyote.

Despite the fact that her feet were starting to ache, she still didn't want to be treated like a some weak creature in need of coddling, a growl of disapproval rumbled from the coyote.

"She's been very contrary lately..." Theo informed the vet with a little smirk, his hand brushing over the bond mark over her clavicle, drawing a shudder from the stubborn coyote.

"Please sit..." Theo whispered earning a little grumble of defeat as Malia relented, sitting down in the rather stiff chair.

"The bonding seems to have worked." Deaton remarked as he eyed the bite mark on Malia's chest.  Physically, bonding simply involved biting their partner, locking their fangs deeply into their partner's flesh under the light of the full moon, and lapping away the blood; emotionally, bonding tethered the two together, they were more empathic and receptive to each other's emotions...losing a bond mate was a death sentence for most wolves.

"Why wouldn't it?" Theo asked, drawing the vet from his thoughts.

"Theo as I have said before, seeing as you are a chimera, I was not sure if it would work, but it seems you have proved me wrong once more."

Theo had seemed content with remaining a chimera, rejecting the bite from Scott, though it still seemed to be a sore subject for him.

"Can we get to the check up, please?" Malia asked from her seat across the room, her hand anxiously rubbing at her bond mark...no, she wasn't anxious... _he was._ Deaton observed with a small smile, despite whatever wrongs he had done in the past, the young chimera was proving himself to be an asset to Scott's pack.

"Of course, one moment." Deaton responded as he maneuvered his way to the sink, vigorously scrubbing his hands clean.

"Everything seems to be fine." The vet informed the two as he held a stethoscope to the coyote's swollen stomach, listening intently.

"Aside from the transfer of power, which is natural for coyotes, Malia is doing  _fine_." He elaborated.

"Okay..." Theo trailed off, the male was nervous, in need of instruction and guidance in this crucial time.

"Rest, she needs to rest, _nothing_ vigorous, the siphoning of power coupled with the changes happening to her body will be very taxing on her."

"Okay-uh-Thank You." Theo said quickly, awkwardly pulling the druid into a hug, before frantically releasing him.

"You're welcome. Feel free to come see me again if anything changes." The vet responded with a smile.

Malia groaned in discomfort against the cool surface of their bed, she couldn't seem to get comfortable, she felt a strong arm drape across her waist as she fumbled uselessly with the sheets.

"What's the matter?" Theo asked as he shifted closer to her, his body radiating the warmth that her's was craving.

"I can't sleep." She simply, huffing in annoyance as a yawn racked her.

"Besides that..." He said as he trailed a hand down her back, rubbing soothing circles against her skin. Malia knew that he could feel the emotions that had been festering in her chest all night.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Afraid that I'll be like  _her._..I'm afraid that I'll end up resenting a child, who didn't ask to be born." She admitted, blinking away the tears burning her eyes.

"You won't." Theo responded simply, his large hand coming to rest over her swollen stomach.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. And _you_ are nothing like  _her._ " A deep inhale filling her lungs with his scent...sandalwood and masculinity and him.

"I want to give her my power...I want to." She whispered suddenly finding it hard to breathe in air, when his scent was surrounding her so sweetly.

"I know you do, baby girl." He whispered in return, his lips pressing a kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and her neck.

"Sleep.  I'll protect you." He smiled against her skin as he felt her body slacken as sleep overtook her.  She was finally comfortable, his lips against her skin, his hand over her stomach, his body curled so protectively around hers.

 Before Malia knew it months had passed, bathed in the glow of the moon, she woke Theo with a start, their bed was slick with her  _broken water_ , whatever the hell that meant.

Her muscles contracted as pain seized her body...a lot of pain.

Much to their relief, Deaton arrived in record time, the man was a vision of precision.

Theo's body ached from the pain he was constantly leeching from Malia, thick black veins bulging under his fair skin; one hand was smoothing back her sweat slicked hair while the other was rubbing soothing circles against her bond mark.

The pain made her limbs feel like concrete, her head felt as though it would explode, but despite all this Malia loathed her inability to simply reach out and touch him, to gently run her fingers along his bond mark.

A grunt of pain escaped Malia's lips, as her swollen stomach seemed to move of its own volition.

"I'm right here, baby girl." Theo whispered against her skin.  He seemed paler, his bond mark was now an angry red color standing out starkly against his white skin and the swirling black veins slithering along his body.

Deaton's words of encouragement fell on deaf ears as Malia's eyes met those of her mate...all of the encouragement she could possibly want was shining in those beautiful hazel eyes of his.

A sickening squelching noise filled the air as an agony filled yowl rippled from Malia's throat.  Her head lolling back as her body went slack.

"Deaton, what's wrong?" Theo demanded, hazel depths corrupted by fierce golden color, his breaths now rumbled from his chest like thunder.

"Something is wrong." He stated simply, consumed with the task at hand; delivering the child.

"Malia..." Theo whispered, a sliver of the whites of her eyes were visible from beneath hooded lids.  She remained slumped and immobile, her sweat slicked skin shimmering in the light of the moon.  The sharp cry of a child drew him away for a moment, the little figure pulled to safety by Deaton.

 _Her heartbeat is strong_ , Theo thought with a smile, his eyes widened in disbelief, "I can't hear her heart.  Malia, baby girl...look at me..." he whimpered cradling her face gently.

"Theo..." The vet called out to him sadly, his voice was strained with emotion, the squalling bundle extended to the young chimera.

Taking the child in his arms, Theo felt his forehead rest weakly against that of his mate's.  His chest felt hollow, and his bones felt weak, his vision blurred with tears, each breath he took felt like he was inhaling shards of glass. The hot tears streaming down his face felt frigid compared to the heat radiating from the chimera's body.  

Opening his tear filled eyes he stared at the child, pink and rather puffy looking...she was strong and motherless.  Despite feeling as though his soul had been torn in two, looking down upon this little being...helpless and in need of protection, his eyes flared a brilliant glowing crimson.

"I'll protect you." He whispered, pulling the child closer, allowing her to listen to the rhythmic beat of a heart that wasn't his.

The rushed sound of uncoordinated footsteps reached the chimera's ear, looking up, he wasn't surprised to meet the eyes of Scott McCall.  

Scott flinched in surprise as his crimson eyes were mirrored by the desolate chimera before him.

His bond mark which was once an angry red scar had begun to fester and burn; dark ribbons resembling smoke trailed from the smoldering mark upon Theo's collar bone, leaving behind inky black marks against the chimera's pale skin.

"It looks like a tattoo..." Scott mumbled as he sat beside Theo, the child still held fast to his chest.

"She left a mark..."  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while I was studying for a midterm, I decided to make a one-shot about it...its kinda dark and sad. So thanks for reading.


End file.
